The Blood of the Covenant and Water of the Womb
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: "Dear Diary, It is remarkable how little I remember my childhood, particularly because it was so short." King Henry II's seventh child, Queen Joan of Sicily, and her part in the power struggle of 1183 Based on the 1968 film and stage play The Lion in Winter.
1. To Chinon

_Entre one_

 _Year of Our Lord 1183_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It is remarkable how little I remember my childhood, particularly because it was so short._

 _I supposed I lived with my Mother, Eleanor, however little I saw of her. I recall believing Nurse was my mother until I was two years old and first met my father Henry when I was seven. I have seven brothers that I know of and two sisters, but I have only seen four of them more than once in my life. Henry, Richard, Geoffrey, and John._

 _Married at twelve years old to my husband the King of Sicily, I have lived with him and his family in Italy occasionally being visited by my brothers Geoff and Richard. Richard and I have always been close, despite him being eight years my senior, and it is him with whom I entrust my most honest thoughts. That I do not love my husband William, that I am almost glad I have failed to produce the King an heir so that maybe he will cast me aside, and how much I long for home._

 _And it is through him I found out my eldest brother, Henry, had died just this past month in the year of our Lord 1183. I suppose I should have been more upset by this, but I had not seen him more than three times in my 18 years of life and recalled only that we spoke little, if at all._

 _In truth the only people I ever felt truly close to was Richard and Alise, my brother's intended and the closest thing to a sister I had. Before I was sent to Sicily I had idolized the blonde beauty, five years my senior and the standard to which I held myself. So much that when I was four years old I stole away to the weaver's hutch and used yellow dye to color my Reddish blonde locks so that my hair could be as golden as hers._

 _December 10th, as I sat in my chambers surrounded by my ladies maids embroidering a silken square, I received a summons from my Father Good King Henry to come to the family castle in Chinon. As I read the slanted script my heart soared like a falcon over a glen, If only for a month or so I could leave Sicily. I would see my brothers and Alise for Christmas court and breathe the crisp air of France once again._

 _William approved the trip and with haste I had my maids packing up gowns and jewelry and all I would need for the trip. I sent for gifts for my family._

 _For Father a Dagger of Spanish steel, the finest quality I could afford. For Mother a pendent of silver and polished volcanic glass that was blacker then the darkest night mined from one of Italy's famed volcanoes. For Richard a bred and trained hunting falcon. For Geoff a collection of writings from the most brilliant mind in history. For John a book of some of the greatest inventions of the modern and ancient world for though he is not bright in most ways he did have a rather extraordinary grasp on mechanics._

 _And finally for Alise a circlet of fine gold wires, woven like vines bearing glistening jeweled flowers._

 _After all was packed and readied, my father's escorts came to retrieve me. I took with me no maids or courtiers for I wanted no trace of Italy with me on this trip._

 _I would once again be Princess Joan of England, and not Queen Joan of Sicily._

 _I am now sitting on a dock waiting for a team of horses to take us to Chinon, where I will be reunited with my family for the first time in six long years._

 _Last night on the boat I prayed to the Saints and the Blessed Virgin to ensure this homecoming be a happy one as I clasped my Rosary tightly, bracing my knees on the floor boards as waves tossed the boat._

 _A figure is approaching now but it is only a singular horse and rider, mayhap he brings news._

/

Joan closed the log as a brown stallion, sturdy and looming, skidded to a stop before the dock. Joan hardly recognized the rider but knew him immediately.

"By order of King Henry, Her Majesty is to continue on to Chinon with me alone" The burly young man in his early twenties astride the animal ordered as the boat master and escorts nodded obediently. A squire gave Joan a leg up as she mounted the steed behind the man side saddle and waved graciously to the mariners as they galloped off inland.

The rider had small deep set blue eyes and close cropped hair, he was obviously a man of war.

"So how fairs my big brother Richard these past years?" She asked as the blue water turned into nothing more than a strip of sapphire on the horizon.  
Richard slowed the horse down to a trot to carry the conversation, "Well enough." He replied bluntly, "We have a long ride ahead and I suggest you hold on tightly, He is a fine horse to ride into battle with but I'm afraid he is not used to such a feminine rider."

Joan grinned, seeing through his gruff and stoic façade as she clasped her arms around his broad chest for without a horn to drape her leg over she would most likely struggle to stay atop the stallion. With a firm grunt he urged the horse forward and into a full gallop.

They arrived at the castle by late morning, and the grounds were bustling with servants and peasant and all manner of persons. Richard reined in the horse with much bravado as Geoff started toward them with a friendly wave while a young man Joan did not recognize hung back with a sulking pout on his face.

Richard hopped off the steed and tied the reins on to the wooden post before lifting Joan by her waist and pulling her down from the animal. Her travel shoes sank into the mud causing her to look down in slight discomfort, before gathering up her long skirts and making for dry land.

"Richard!" Geoff greeted his brother warmly before spying Joan and going into a deep, almost mocking bow, blondish hair falling in his face slightly until he brushed it back into order to match the rest of his, as usual, well put together self.

"And Her Majesty Queen Joan herself, an honor." Joan bit back and laugh before shaking her head. "Geoff is that anyway to greet your baby sister?" she questioned and Geoff straightened up with a small smirk.

"It is when she's the Queen Consort of Sicily. How fairs your husband, Good King William?" Joan didn't let her face fall.  
"Very well, I'll be sure to tell him you inquired about him. And how fairs gentle Constance, has she come with you?"

Geoff shook his head, "No, no this is purely a family trip with few exceptions. I imagine you've heard about our brother Henry." Joan nodded seriously, and recalled the eve she had received word of her eldest brother's passing. "I have."

Spying the young man in the off white wool tunic behind Geoff Joan smiled a bit. "That simply can't be little Johnny." She peered over Geoff shoulder and pushed past him gently. John crossed his arms and shifted his brownish green eyes almost nervously.

"Oh come now, haven't you any words for your big sister?" she laughed and John eyed her before muttering a welcome.

The siblings strolled casually and oddly enough Geoff seemed the one most in the spirit of things.  
"Ah, Christmas; warm and rosy time." He rubbed his hands together. "The hot wine steam, the Yule Log roars and we're the fat that's in the fire. She'll be here soon you know."

"who?"

"Mother" Richard responded for him.

Joan carried her skirts over a mud puddle as a sudden gust of wind whipped her white veil back "Does she still wish for you to be King Richard?" She asked and Richard pulled off his gloves.

"We're not as friendly was we were."

John growled, "If I'm supposed to make a fuss and kiss her hairy cheek I won't" he asserted and Richard eyed him "What you kiss Little Prince, is entirely up to you." John frowned, "I'm father's favorite. And that's what counts."

Richard leaned down to face John with total conviction. "You hardly know me Johnny so I beg you to believe my reputation. I am a constant soldier, a sometime poet, and I will be king."

"Just you remember, Father loves me best!"

Just then there was a horn blown by the water and Joan looked up with a small shine in her eyes.

"Mother" she breathed almost anxiously. "Shall we go meet her?" she asked her brothers and they all looked out to the dock then to the castle, their meaning was clear as day.

"Fine." Joan rolled her eyes and stepped over a mud spot and straightened her veil to cover her hair. "I'll go myself then."

She trekked toward the water line just in time to see a royal boat, embellished with gold with eight rowers on either side.

At the bow stood Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine, garbed in scarlet and gold. Behind Joan came King Henry, a strong man for fifty years old whom Richard took after. In looks greatly, followed by his mistress Alise and all watched at the boat came to the shore and docked simply.

"How was your crossing?" Henry yelled "Did the Channel part for you?"

The queen walked down the gang plank. "It went flat when I told it to I didn't think to ask for more." She took his hand with her own bony, wrinkled one that had once bore the tender kisses of all the best men and flashed him a charming smile. "How kind of you to let me out of jail."

"It's only for the holidays," Henry assisted her down.

"Like school you keep me young." Eleanor sighed and looked about. "Here's Gentle Alise." She noted and stood before the severe looking Blonde who curtsied formally.

"No, no, Greet me as you used to." She held open her arms and held Alise lightly. "Fragile I am not, Affection is a pressure I can bear."

She looked up at the tower of the castle to see the sons looking down. "My, but I do have handsome Children."


	2. Negotiations

As Eleanor took the lead up to the castle Joan hung back with Alise and her father, slightly hurt that her mother had commented on just about everything but her own daughter.

But then again it wasn't exactly surprising since the last time she saw the women was six years ago on her wedding day.

Reaching the castle silently they found the three brothers gathered in the main hall expectantly. The Queen looked over her sons carefully.

"John, you're so clean and neat." she scrutinized" Henry takes good care of you."  
She then moved to her favorite child fondly. "and Richard. Don't look sullen dear it makes your chin look weak and your eyes go small and piggy." Joan stood next to Geoff expectantly but Eleanor didn't give them so much as a side glance and instead turned to Henry.

"Is Philip here yet?" she inquired, regarding the young King of France, who happened to be Alise's brother and who was coming to speak on the matter of Alise's dowry, a small county called the Vexin which had been given to Henry in exchange for Alise's marriage to Richard when they were both children.

"No, not yet. " Geoff prompted and Joan swallowed. "Phillip is coming?" she whispered up to her elder brother. "Quite soon actually." Geoff nodded and Joan looked down at her traveling clothes, a plain blue wool gown with riding boots and a veil to cover her hair as was tradition.

"Have my things arrived yet?" she asked Richard quietly and he nodded and cast his eyes up the stair way to indicate it was in her quarters upstairs.

She excused herself to her father gently and took the stairs two at a time as she hastened for the door. It would be terribly embarrassing to meet an old friend and fellow monarch in such attire she decided and hauled her heavy trunk on its side before untying the leather chords that held it shut.

It was Christmas so she had best wear something festive but not so much that it was silly. Outside the horn blew loudly again to signify a ship on the horizon, she hadn't much time.

She removed her traveling dress and white veil and traded it for a pale blue velvet dress that almost have an ice like metallic glint to it. Struggling to change quickly enough she secured a silver silk belt around her waist and quickly grabbed a sheer gossamer veil embellished with pearls to secure over her head as she hustled down the stone stairs just as the arrival fanfaire rang out.

"Where's Henry?" she heard her mother ask expectantly.

"Upstairs with the family whore" Richard said plainly as Joan came up behind them.

"Well that's a mean and tawdry way to talk about your fiancée." She scolded him and John perked up. "My Fiancée"

"Whosever fiancée" Eleanor brushed it off. "I brought her up and she is dear to me and gentle." Joan chose to ignore everything her mother said that was not immediately important as Richard continued the conversation. "He still plans to make John king."

"Of course he does" Eleanor turned to them. "My, what a greedy little trinity you all are, king king king. Two of you will have to live with disappointment" She reached the main landing.

"Ah, but which two?" The current king asked as he entered the large hall followed by Alise in his royal finery. "It is true that is seems only three of our offspring will be monarchs, Dear departed Henry, Joan, and one of these sons here."

At the mention of her only present daughter Eleanor turned, "Oh Joan you've changed you dress. Good for you dear, blue always was your best color." She complimented lightly before turning to her husband. "Oh let's deny them all and live forever." She grinned and took his arm.

"Tusk to Tusk for all eternity." He agreed as two servant came forth with a crown and cape which he shrugged on.

"The king of France and I will shortly had a tactile conversation like two surgeons looking for a lump." Henry began.

"We'll state positions and I'll make the first of many offers, he will naturally refuse to which I will then make a better one. And so on through the holidays until I win. For the duration of this joyous ritual you will give to your father you full support." He made this speech quickly before wheeling toward the doors which were pulled open by the two servants.

The king strode forward with the family in tow until they stopped to allow a formal greeting between the two kings.

King Philip of France was just Joan's age of 18, if not a few months older or younger. And he had matured considerably since she had seen him last at his wedding, then a few months later at his crowning three years past.

He had dark eyes and tanned skin from years of riding and hunting as a young man in the fields and forests of France. And since Joan had last seen him he had grown a well trimmed and tended beard, and amusing change from his wedding when he barely could grow a layer of peach fuzz.

After the greeting they all convened in the parlor, and as soon as they entered the door way the mannerisms changed from agonizingly formal to a polite informality as Henry removed his cape.

"Well, that's much better" he sighed and faced the boy king. Eleanor eyed him approvingly, "I was told you were impressive for a boy of eighteen, I'm Eleanor, who might have been your mother. And the rest you know."

He bowed to her politely with a cordial smile "Queen Eleanor."

Henry sat himself comfortably in a chair, "I imagine you're somewhat disturbed about the matter of your sister and her dowry." Philip nodded little. "Sixteen years ago you made a treaty with us, it's time its terms were carried out."

The exchange was a domestic one, meanwhile Eleanor allowed herself to relax as Alise passed about drinks which Joan gladly took. John busied himself decking the doorway with holly while Geoff helped himself to a drink beside Joan who occupied herself with admiring the Christmas pine while listening in to the negotiations.

Only Richard failed to relax, standing apart from the rest like a born soldier.

"Our position comes to this, either Alise marries Richard or we will take back the Vexin at once." Philip said firmly.

"That is Clear, concise, and well-presented." Henry noted almost proudly. "My position is...Well frankly Philip it's a tangle." He stood up. "Two years ago, the queen and I, for reasons beyond understanding, gave the Aquitaine to Richard, now this makes Richard very powerful. How can I give him Alise to? The one who has Alise as a wife has you for an Ally."

Philip stood his ground, "It's their wedding or the Vexin back, those were the terms you and Louis made." Henry nodded, "true but Academic, Lad. The Vexin's mine."

"By What authority?"

"It has my troops all over it that makes it mine. Now hear me boy..."

Philip tensed up, "I am a King. I am no man's boy"

Henry stood up, having found Philip's trigger easily. "A king? Because you sit your ass on purple cushions?!"

Philip eyed him with a tense jaw, "Sir" he nodded curtly and turn heel for the door, Eleanor and Henry shared amused glances while Joan wondered if he would really leave or not.

"Philip" Henry tutted, and stood. He walked behind the young man like a jolly teacher gently correcting an incorrect student  
"You haven't got the feel of this at all Lad, use all your voices. When I bellow, bellow back."

Philip faced him with an unreadable expression, "I'll mark that down."

"This to, we are the Nations small. A country is a human thing It does as we do for our reasons. If we are civilized surely it is possible to out the knives away and make peace, we have it in our hands."

Philip eyed him, "I have tutors of my own, will that be all?"

"Oh think," Henry rolled his eyes" You came here for a reason. Don't you want to hear if I have an offer?"

"Do you have an offer?"

Henry sat back, "not yet but I'll think of one." Philip turned once more and was halfway out the door before Henry spoke up again, "Oh by the way..."

Philip turned once again, "You're better at this than I thought you'd be."

Philip smiled agreeably. "I wasn't sure you'd noticed."

He left the family alone and Henry cast his gaze over his children, lover, and wife.

"well." He clapped his hands and stood up. "What shall we hang? The holly or each other?" Richard paused before approaching his father. "Father, would you say I have the makings of a King?" he asked and Joan swallowed.

She was so tired of all this political talk, her mother had been right, King King King.

Nothing but the subject of succession every few minutes.

She stood up and curtsied. "Excuse me I think I'll go get some air." She left quickly, eager to get away from all talk of kings and thrones.


	3. The Art of Being Blunt

It was too late to go out for air since it would be supper time in little more than a few minutes so Joan opted to wander the halls rather aimlessly.

Noise rang from the kitchens below and the dining hall and echoed off the stone walls. Her Long braid wagged like a tail and hung down her back to her knees, why she kept it so long she didn't have a definitive answer for but it caused her little trouble aside from the occasional headache so it remained so.

"Your Grace" a smooth voice came from behind like a breeze, forcing her to make her face as stone before turning around.

"My Lord, it is good to see you again." She curtseyed formally with her head bowed low. She straightened up and took him in passively.

"It is good to see you as well, three years. Am I correct?" He estimated exactly and she nodded. "Yes, your wedding day."

He nodded.

How things have changed in three years, kings came and went, wars started and ended, and here they were as if it had been a life time.

"You never wrote back." She said finally, "I kept sending you letters."

Philip's jaw tightened slightly but his face remained unreadable passive.

"You were married. My father was dying and I was next in line for the throne I couldn't risk a scandal."

Joan nodded understandingly but still wished he had at the very least had given her the privilege of a formal explanation. "How fairs your good Queen?" She asked politely,

"She's well, being a sovereign suits her it seems." He walked beside her toward the dining hall.

"As it does you." Joan noted, "You've changed since the last time we met Philip, but I can't quite put my finger on how."

Philip nodded, "ruling a country does that to a person, you should know after all you've done it since you were thirteen."

"Twelve" the queen corrected him, "And I'm afraid I haven't the taste for power or politics. My marriage boosted my good husband's status in the affairs of Europe, and my dowry has expanded Sicilian lands a small amount, but I'm afraid that is all the good it has does either of us."

Philip stopped outside the dining hall door, waiting for the rest of the royal family to join them. "Not to mention the alliance between England and Sicily?"

"Yes, that as well."

Joan paused a moment and began to say something until Eleanor and Henry came from behind them. "Still waiting out here?" Henry asked, "Well I suppose it's fitting for the four monarchs to enter together, shall we?"

Joan moved behind the head couple and tailed her mother while Philip strode almost gracefully behind Henry.  
Nobles seated at long tables crowed and clapped for them as hounds trotted along beside them, panting contently.

Musicians and entertainers stood to the sides at the stone walls, Richard, Geoff, John and Alise all sat at the head table waiting for them but from behind Joan was focused on the barely audible conversation between her parents.

"My Richard is the next king not your John." The queen said through a broad smile. "I know you Henry, I know every twist and bend you've got and I'll be waiting around every corner."

They split off in separate directions but the young queen heard enough to know this holiday would not be a time of peace on earth and good will toward men.

The Frenchman and the Sicilian sat side by side at the end of the table and as Joan washed her hands in a bowl of water she continued the conversation from the doorway.

"Philip?"

"Yes?"

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were scheming toward an alliance between France and Sicily ." She said coolly.

"Do you object to one?" Philip inquired and Joan shook her head, "No, my objection is to your beating about the bush instead of a formal proposition." She explained.

"I've seen so much scheming and double dealing in my life it would be a breath of fresh air for someone to just be frank and honest with their intentions."

Philip chuckled and Joan glanced at him, "you find that amusing?" she questions and he should his head, "Five years as a Queen and yet you still hold on to such ideals" Joan sipped at her wine.

"It is not such a fanciful idea my Lord, take my father for an example." She motioned to the king sitting at the head of the table, "He schemes yes, plots, sneaks, and lies, but when speaking face to face with a man he is completely forthcoming with his intentions... Mostly."

Philip didn't look at the man and didn't reply to Joan's argument, and the meal went on with no more conversation between the two until they parted with a polite farewell until later that night.

Joan instead planned to locate her father, preferably alone.

Waiting until he left the hall she tailed him, picking up her skirts to hasten the pace.

"Father." She called to him as he reached the handle of his chamber door. Alise was nowhere to be found which was new but a nice perk.

"Joan, What's the matter have your brothers reverted to their childish ways and stolen your doll?" he joked and Joan shook her head, "actually I was wondering if I might speak with you privately, it's been so long since we have seen each other, six years." Henry nodded, "very true, come in." He held open the door and then latched it behind them.

"Now, what do you want to talk about? Your husband hasn't been mistreating you has he?" Joan shook her head, "No He's very kind to me but... Father, may I speak frankly with you?" She asked and Henry slouched in a high back chair.

"By all means do."

Joan nodded, forcing out her next words in case they got caught in her throat.

"Father are you proud of me?" she asked suddenly. Henry sat up slightly taken aback by the forcefulness of her question.

"I mean, I never really lived with you and I never met you until I was old enough to only see you as a stranger to me" Joan sat down across from him.  
"But at the same time my entire life has been lived to your advantage and I was just wondering if it had panned out as you had planned."

Henry caught on and nodded, "you want to know if I'm happy with how you have turned out." He stated and Joan nodded.

Henry sighed and a small, but also fond smile formed across his lips.

"Well, plainly yes. I am extremely proud of you, even if we do not know each other well I know enough about you to know that you've exceeded what your mother and I expected from you."

"And what did you except?" Joan asked.

"to get married, have children, maybe hold a title or two and stay out of trouble." Henry shrugged and Joan frowned in puzzlement. "but I have done exactly that, less even I have failed to bear my husband any children."

"Yes but remember, I have had eight children so far. And now that Henry is dead you are the only one who has risen about her station and become a Queen." Henry explained it to her like telling a story  
"I invited you here to give your brothers a bit of incentive now that the throne is up for grabs. How would it look for them if their younger sister has out done them all?" Joan smiled a little.

"Well is that all you wanted to know?"

"One more thing." She asked as they stood.

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you, the parent I never knew, has treated me warmer than the Queen who bore and raised me? Have I upset her in some way?"

Henry thought, "My child..." he began and cupped her face with his bear like, calloused hand  
"Your mother's mind is like a tomb, dark, forbidding, and sealed. Try as I might I fear I will never know it as well as I would like."

He paused and shrugged.  
"Maybe she just enjoys causing others discomfort." Henry looked out the narrow window into the court yard. "In any case I am glad we had this talk lass."

"Why?" she inquired and Henry grinned. "Did you not notice? you've helped me work out the terms of agreement for Philip." Joan's ears perked up, "what?"

"you're quite good at this girl, keep that up and we shall get along like goats and horses. Come along." He opened the door and stormed down the stair way, leaving Joan to follow him puzzled.


	4. Entertaining the Hypothetical

p data-p-id="497e18e14b48c342b192078c5d95095a"Joan, wrapped in a plush fur cloak, followed her father out of the castle and into the court yard to converse with the common folk./p  
p data-p-id="cf710ab1d1998dfe3e9e2b8bc6603795"Henry always prided himself on being a king of the people and sought to teach his children the same, those who would listen that is./p  
p data-p-id="5e45b131852be93e00405e01f478d388"Gentle Alise was there as well, distributing small coins to some and helping unload a cart of food, Henry jumped in to help instantly while Joan sat on the wide cut stone railing of the carved stair case and watched with a sense of contentment./p  
p data-p-id="6aed14a92160ac2fa54e1027fff246e5""So tell me Alise, am I to call you sister, or stepmother?" the young queen inquired of the green eyed beauty who shot her a scathing look./p  
p data-p-id="83829a60d85485aec7c17ec05126edc7""Address me as you would before." She said softly and Joan smiled. "Sister it is then"/p  
p data-p-id="3b61692bbff2b7848ff02129c0589422"Their moment of peace was cut short however as Eleanor and her fleet of eager sons barged down the stairs to find Henry, "So you've put the terms to Philip then?" The older queen asked as Henry spotted them and rounded the cart and stairs to meet them./p  
p data-p-id="cc4fc081c3d4a767e39f22a2be999e41""Not yet, but we'll shortly be granting him an audience, I hope you'll all attend." Henry informed them and Richard eyed him, "Who's we?"/p  
p data-p-id="88a2a7992b526ceedab86e35d60e3db9""Your sister and myself, it was partly thanks to her I came to the decision." Henry explained and motioned for Joan to join them as her brothers cast unsure and accusing looks in her direction./p  
p data-p-id="83623f4040bc0f04d95cc9317050c6b0""I know nothing of it." Joan assured them, "it was entirely unintentional."/p  
p data-p-id="b549c9fed1aa90d8cddd19443577c61f""So are you to tell us the terms Henry?" Eleanor asked, "or do you prefer teasing us?"/p  
p data-p-id="7495e64fdffcda06efb0ea1c3661fd29""Not at all, the terms are these" Henry strode forward to make the announcement./p  
p data-p-id="c30d06a3346b08cb693310adb665d584""What are you giving to Philip? What of mine?" Richard cut in before John could dive into the conversation as well with a sort of snide sneer./p  
p data-p-id="0de9a370e09bc4155292352d217da1d7""Whatever you've got goes to me" He reminded his older brother as the middle son sighed with his hands clasped behind his back. br /"And what's the nothing Geoffrey gets?"/p  
p data-p-id="ee66a83c8493436ce24ac0addacdca25""My God boys, you can't all three be king!" Henry bellowed and Richard crossed his bulky arms and leaned on a cart full of moldy hay/p  
p data-p-id="e13bcf0403a222d359e748ef4fca3160""No but we can all three try."/p  
p data-p-id="3473a20f6cf14c3d32a2fe3a7d8cda61""It's useless now." Henry assured his eldest with a sort of resignation in his voice and stepped forward, "I want you to succeed me, Richard." He finally proclaimed/p  
p data-p-id="805bea286bde5b995621ca962563c61a""Alise and the crown, I give you both."/p  
p data-p-id="5ff6fad047cd8ab6d17f654a70e58695"The family was shocked, but none more so than Richard and John themselves./p  
p data-p-id="2fbc167fbc69700e9ec9981bf11cfea8"Richard eyed his father with distrust. "I have no sense of humor, if I did I would laugh."/p  
p data-p-id="87a619c3f32765645404563c32f8f798""I mean to do it," Henry confirmed./p  
p data-p-id="e2487cf580588ff92a90ecce97bbac73""What about me!" John stepped forward indignantly, "I'm your favorite, I'm the one you Love!"/p  
p data-p-id="23aa56a5211f28d086f5496e74ec79cb""I'm sorry John, I can't help myself." The king said in a tired tone, "Could you keep anything I gave you? Could you beat him on the field?" br /He motioned to the much stronger and more importantly wiser Richard and John stamped his foot in the dirt./p  
p data-p-id="0fb519cffb0b9616b283f082b2606572""You could!"/p  
p data-p-id="25f611e781a459dd53cf40c33c04fe79""John, I won't be there." Henry shook his head, "I'm losing too, all my dreams for you are lost."/p  
p data-p-id="6c6184f2e9c8039a4bdc5f610d457fc1"John grew even more enraged, "You've led me on!"/p  
p data-p-id="a4566c5e3afe0de95b367e2e4123c349""I never meant to."/p  
p data-p-id="c5cda77ebec21dbf0ed76889cc589b01"John began to back up and look up at his father, "you're a failure as a father, you know that?"/p  
p data-p-id="d6a3ea5f7df124a5942ae57dd92f0ae1""I'm sorry Johnny."/p  
p data-p-id="d7f3b35e9331c493c86978dde2b7673e""Not yet you're not but I'll do something terrible and you'll be sorry then."/p  
p data-p-id="1aaaf7e3bf676b48348d8e0cda45e3d5""John, you're behaving childishly." Joan cut in to her father's defense scoldingly and her younger brother turned on her./p  
p data-p-id="94905f90aade84fce9b33925f697e14b""You stay out of this!" He growled, "You're the one who made him change his mind because Richard's your favorite! I was next in line until you spoiled it all!" He ducked down with an evil look at his sister who actually looked hurt by his words./p  
p data-p-id="8346ac9cfcdf17218d86c979e6b38fd2""Did you rehearse all this?" Eleanor cut in with a sly smile, eyeing her husband and daughter knowingly, "or are you improvising?"/p  
p data-p-id="6df9c06160f3fd4309f7207c5d245db6""Good God woman, face facts." Henry growled and Eleanor shrugged, "Which ones? We have so many."/p  
p data-p-id="3a5308962f4188a3495a535c997c3ff5""Power is the only fact!" he indicated to Richard and stepped toward his son, "How could I keep him from the throne? He'd only take it if I didn't give it to him."/p  
p data-p-id="d545febf2d76a2eef535e293fc43dade""No" Richard disagreed, "You'd make me fight for it. You'd never emgive /emme anything."/p  
p data-p-id="d9e43e2bb7004aebe1355657ae8b53a1"Henry nodded in agreement, "True, and I haven't. You get Alise and the Kingdom but if you're king I get the one thing I want most. If you're king England stays emintact! I /emget that!"/p  
p data-p-id="1f822e636fa9e4129366356a86a99dd7"Joan slowly began to understand her father's reasoning now, Richard was too proud to give anything away and too powerful to let it be taken by force./p  
p data-p-id="929b37731626e4a3e4a186e579fb6226"He'd never let the kingdom fall apart on the basis of sheer principal./p  
p data-p-id="9bb3b6b7ed73fc2de2d162980c3cc294""It's all yours now" Richard turned from him, "the girl, the crown, the whole black, bloody business. Isn't that enough?" He stormed off into the court yard and Alise stared after him with hurt in her tender eyes./p  
p data-p-id="369f60c4a01ac35c275c587f738007b1""I don't know who's to be congratulated." She half sobbed, "Kings, Queen, Knights everywhere you look and I'm the only Pawn. I haven't got a thing to lose" She looked at all of them and twisted her face while clutching at her cloak, "That makes me Dangerous!"/p  
p data-p-id="107253dcafcb463393907ec8208080ad"She ran off and Eleanor watched her go with a shake of her regal head, "poor child."/p  
p data-p-id="cad22be47518e9365b9e42d00fe4f5e2""Poor John, who says poor John?" The youngest son whimpered from the ground, "Don't everybody sob at once! My god if I were to burst into flames there's not a soul alive who'd piss on me to put me out."/p  
p data-p-id="ed66d0d45066d1fc6c4e267e98ab9e33"Richard eyed him, "let's strike a flint and see."/p  
p data-p-id="8ee156e1b8a816c46e2ba1ca7d660c9f"John gazed at his eldest brother angrily and stood up, "you're everything a little brother dreams of, you know that? I used to dream of you all the time."/p  
p data-p-id="dabb0168a1395887b1648eebde1f27ae""Oh, Johnny." Joan stepped forward almost sympathetically to her little brother and John glared at her, still convinced his upheaval from the throne was her doing./p  
p data-p-id="f0b234a82c5178cdcdfe01664f4ab7b7""I'll show you Joan, I've not lost yet. Just you wait and see!" He hissed and scampered off./p  
p data-p-id="39e377e2b622847e41f8515df988e07c"Joan sighed and eyed her eldest and favorite brother, "Congratulations Richard." She muttered and nodded to him fondly before making for a walking path just off the court yard./p  
p data-p-id="dd0582fbd8da50f613dce127f826f045"It was maddening all this tension, and she was starting to wonder with all the high stakes if everyone in the castle would make it to New Years./p  
p data-p-id="2524252cff0dbcb54e30a0347b23a1cd"She pulled the fur cloak around her tighter and savored the feeling of the soft pelt brushing her cheeks as she pulled the hood up./p  
p data-p-id="999d4e206a01e44e9048eba39d822f81""Going somewhere?"/p  
p data-p-id="e0d89764d94f5bd8b5df0f98504ac0d7"Joan sighed and slowed her pace, allowing her elder brother to catch up./p  
p data-p-id="e4063f3f7e26aef0e812d24056f12808""Whatever you're planning Geoff, I don't want anything to do with it." She informed him smartly./p  
p data-p-id="a53dfb8a2894fde348b2c49e4979152d""What makes you think I'm planning anything?"/p  
p data-p-id="0114db66c5ea386555ce9e307d33201f""We may not know each other all that well, but I know enough. You're not going to let this go until you have everyone on a string like a puppet." She stopped in her stride and turned to him, "Even me."/p  
p data-p-id="d798feb988d01481a050cf6828a9ca0a"Geoff smirked, "Now why would I do something like that to emyou /emlittle sister?" He asked and Joan frowned./p  
p data-p-id="74073fe0b254c6bb004a417bbf9f0068""I won't make it that easy for you." She shot back and started to walk again./p  
p data-p-id="3168327a393b002e464f0e43c2cda8d6""I know you're planning an alliance between France and Sicily." Geoff said suddenly and Joan paused, "How did you know that?"/p  
p data-p-id="24b860ee65ec70697a297b0103f4b257""I hear things."/p  
p data-p-id="a98c6095caaa21d6cf3296d0c0351aa9"She shook her head and swallowed, "Even if I was, I don't see what that has to do with anything here."/p  
p data-p-id="ddcc57ff582332bd2124bb3c6d67ea48""If Sicily allies with France, France could grow more powerful still, perhaps even more so than England. And you know neither Father, nor Richard is willing to risk that." Geoff explained and Joan sighed./p  
p data-p-id="2f163704d79ea58954048bc6a2a6ab5c""That wouldn't be a problem if John or I was King however." Geoff continued pointedly, "and If John marries Alise that would ally France with England as well." He smiled a sharp grin, "think what a merry trio we could be."/p  
p data-p-id="dea26ff924e8fd2d2298852a1bef3d62"Joan turned to him carefully, "With yourself as John's chancellor then?" she asked and crossed her arms, "Why stop there, why not fight for the crown itself?"/p  
p data-p-id="f5d9b0ae85402e34f4a01e594a31f9b2"Geoff scoffed, "as if either mother or father would allow that to happen, besides there's a lot less risks being chancellor instead of king, and if emJohn /emis king than it's just as much power."/p  
p data-p-id="a47a6894fe3f5fad991b6ea5cc423398""Seems rather cowardly don't you think?" Joan accused and Geoff smirked, "you could call it that, I call it being clever. Of course if the opportunity appears before me, I would be a fool not to take it."/p  
p data-p-id="330772f35d6f855189525d2ff7d551f2""So you emdo /emwant to be king." Joan nodded knowingly. "Geoff, you know how I hate confrontation."/p  
p data-p-id="a5c9efe82f7334d4ce4b0f3d95c12fe5""If all goes well there won't be any."/p  
p data-p-id="24fb3688fc3fd1a6b51fe0452f15c872"Joan thought, Richard was her most beloved brother and she knew he was the most qualified to rule. But then again she was in a position to create another powerful ally for her kingdom, something that should a rebellion threaten the throne they would desperately need; and Geoff for all his slyness and cunning was undoubtedly ambitious and skillful when it came to diplomacy./p  
p data-p-id="22fa3adc178c8b297292dabef655b154"She thought before sighing. "I don't really have the authority to make alliances without William's input, but for the sake of the hypothetical say I did take you up on the offer."/p  
p data-p-id="118a74773d42f2cfefe584a3f6166381"Geoff grinned ear to ear, "Meet me in the drawing room in an hour, there we will meet Philip and talk things over."/p 


End file.
